FEArgumentation:"GIF" Pronunciation
The "Gif" Pronunciation is a controversial bullshits that need to be done. The answer is : JIFF Starting of Debunks. How to really pronounce GIF? It's pronounced as JIFF, with a soft G as this shit said. G.I.F is kinda accepted but it should be treated as a word. Like NASA, without being treated as words. It will be hard to speak. The sentence " it doesn't matter, you do whatever you want" is not a valid argument. Pronunciation does matter as well as Grammar. It matters because it's educational and important so that people would understand. What we want is the debate needs an end with a winner there. Hard G will be pronounced as A, O, U, other consonants. Examples: "goal", "gave", "guillotine". Soft G will be pronounced as I, E, Y. Examples: "gin", "gel", "Egypt". Debunking the people that disagree with this article Is the hard "G" Gif popular? Yes, it is. Considering many people will be brought to 'Argumentation with Popularity'. And this is mainly a popular opinion nowadays. Which leads to confusing people there to have the same mistake that everyone has. This is clearly what everyone should avoid when it comes to debates. It's really nothing effective to this. It's like comparing to the popularity of apple and orange. Staph using Tumblr! Oh, oh, PewDiePie has debunked ThioJoes's video. Obviously, 'Ghiff' won. Watch this: Ah shit, here we go again. PewDiePie hasn't been proven right like SHIT. This is clearly a stupid move. A YouTuber that pronounced GIF with some stupid hard G? The hell is those people. That joke like James, jo, and other crackpot bullshits need to stop! PewDiePie is not like a professional man who knows it. Realize when everyone even the doctors and professionals have wrongdoings and those JIFF naysayers I have read http://howtoreallypronouncegif.com/ This is really proven wrong as it stated right here: http://fizzystack.web.fc2.com/ghif.html#htrpgif Definitely, this is really a biased site that you shouldn't do it in some ways. Videos ThioJoe's video(Look at it closely, hear it closely, then debunk PewDiePie's wrongdoings): What about "GIFT" HA! CHECKMATE! Heard the word "G" in alphabet songs? Sing it again so that you would know. GI - F Here. This should understand you. There are more things to debunk these fucking arguments. Like they are some words like a van(e), (s)laughter, and other piles of useful things to debunk. Gin is not a counterexample, because it's shortened. Ehem, Fucking http://howtoreallypronouncegif.com This shit again? Read this below. I don't understand all the Js, it's too illogical. Heard the G alphabets? SING ya' motherfucker. The "G" in alphabets sounds like 'ji'. Which is relatable to J, as pronounced as 'jay' in alphabets. Soft Gs have ruled 99.5% of all time. And this is impossible for some exceptions like "gift"(no distinctions) be like something. 179 words are hard Gs. and Litscape that have listed that the total Gs are 32720. 179 ÷ 32720 = 0.00547066014 The dictionaries stated the pronunciation "Gh-iff" is already official. “Language change isn’t always easily controlled,” she said, “I suspect if most people are now saying GIF I think that pronunciation is probably going to be the one that survives. It may not be fair to the person who created it, but that’s just how language and community works.” You may be thinking of logical fallacy, which may also be called "Argumentation with Popularity". The 'this' shit is nothing to say. This may because of overly stupid and popular opinions that even the statistics have proven that Gh-iff is highly voted and the dictionaries are only focusing on what's popular or not. Any valid arguments that Gh-iff is correct? No, it's not even more like a nothingness than anything. This should end the arguments and controversial wars. https://www.nydailynews.com/life-style/pronounce-gif-article-1.3007037 is a stupid article that thinks the hard G GIF will win although some 'this' has nothing to do with it. Anything? All has been lost. Maybe you're right... Good, you may now feel free to pronounce JIFF as it should. Not some toxic bullshit like Lunix fagboys more likely to care about Windows and Microsoft than caring about the environment of Lunix community. This will apply to Gh-iff. Always. When you see some mispronounce it. Say them that they are wrong and never give up until everyone gets it. Bonus The Inventor of GIF Steve Wilhite always says it's JIFF and correcting some who mispronounce it. Jeopardy states that JIFF pronunciation is correct. TL;DR #GIF pronounced as "GIF" just because of everyone using it is a logical fallacy. Known to be the "Argumentation with Popularity". #SCUBA stands for Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus, Pronounced "Sku-Buh( /ˈsk'uː'bʌ/ )", yet. Will be pronounced as SCUBA itself. #GIF because "graphics" is nothing effective. #GIF because "gift" is nothing effective. Haven't you heard the word "G" in the alphabet? #The inventor says it's "JIFF" and he's the person creating the word. #PewDiePie, Chris Hardwick, Oxford, Merriam-Webster, and others claim that it's clearly "Gh-iff". These people and things are already proven wrong. Category:FEArgumentation